The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner, particularly adapted for collecting dry material, wet material and even liquid. In particular, the invention relates to a compact wet-dry vacuum cleaner.
Electric vacuum cleaners for collecting wet and dry materials and liquid are well known. Many of these wet-dry vacuum cleaners are cannister types, with a relatively stationary cannister in which materials are collected and with a hose leading to a suction wand being used for collecting the materials. For ease of storage and compactness, it is desirable to provide a small sized vacuum cleaner capable of collecting wet and dry material, which is easy to handle.
Conventional upright vacuum cleaners include the materials collection means, the vacuum or suction motor, the collected materials receptacle and the upright handle for moving the vacuum cleaner, all in one unit. They are not usually well adapted for collecting both wet and dry material. Wet material, particularly liquid, might undesirably contact the electric motor or the electrical connections to the motor, damaging the motor. Typically, known upright vacuum cleaners do not have a receptacle suitable for collecting wet materials or liquids.
Compact, light weight vacuum cleaners which are supported on a long handle and are moved along the surface to be cleaned are known as electric brooms. These are not as strong as or as heavy as upright vacuum cleaners and are not as effective for cleaning carpeting. These vacuum cleaners also are not well adapted for collecting wet material or liquids and also may not have a collection receptacle for these.
In addition, when a vacuum cleaner collects certain materials, particularly wet materials or dirty liquids, the collection receptacle becomes quite dirty. Known vacuum cleaners have a receptacle that is difficult to remove and clean, or in the case of conventional upright vacuum cleaners and electric broom vacuum cleaners, there is no means for cleaning and replacing the receptacle, and wet material or liquids would severely damage the receptacle and make it unusable. Furthermore, ease of removal of a collected materials receptacle for cleaning, especially where the receptacle is intended for reuse, is important.